1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to stove inserts for fireplace openings.
2. The Prior Art
Various stove designs have already been adapted for use as fireplace inserts. Most such designs are suitable for burning wood, where precise draft regulation is not particularly critical. However, although coal is a longer burning and more reliable fuel, the same stove designs cannot burn coal efficiently because they lack adequate draft control. Thus, on windy days when flue draft becomes excessive, coal fires burn too hot and too quickly, and valuable heat is lost up the flue.